


Bathing

by Souyoosk



Series: Drabble Series [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boy Love, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souyoosk/pseuds/Souyoosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Souji take a bath together for the first time as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzou/gifts).



“Yosuke, c’mon, it’s not a big deal.” Souji tried coaxing his boyfriend by wrapping his arms around Yosuke’s thin frame. “You were the one that said we need to save money in the first place.”

Yosuke opened his mouth, closed it, then stuttered, “W-well yeah, but seeing each other naked is embarrassing.”

Souji sighed. “Yosuke, we’ve had sex and you’re embarrassed about taking a bath together?”

“T-the light’s always off! Besides, I’m not really looking-it doesn’t matter. I won’t do it.” Yosuke crossed his arms over his chest after getting up and walking away from Souji. Yosuke knew he was being ridiculous, but it was true when Yosuke said he was embarrassed. Having sex was one thing, but anything involving tender coupley things made the brunette nervous.

“ _Yosuke_.” Brown eyes refused to meet those clear gray ones. Yosuke knew that if he did, he would do anything that Souji asked when he used a tone like that. But just ignoring him wasn’t going to work.

Souji slid his hands over Yosuke’s shoulders lovingly, massaging them softly. Souji gently pulled Yosuke around and kissed his cheek softly. “ _Please, Yosuke._ ”

“Fine, fine. But we’re only washing each other’s backs.” Yosuke sighed and let Souji drag him into the bathroom by his hand. Yosuke could feel himself starting to get nervous and almost backed out, but then Souji turned around to close the door. Yosuke could feel himself completely freeze when he saw _that_ look on Souji’s face. It was something that only Yosuke had seen a couple times before. His eyes were tender and bright and although his lips were pulled into a small smile, the emotion behind it wasn’t small at all. Souji was completely open and brimming with the love he had for Yosuke.

“I’ll get undressed first okay?” Souji first turned on the bath water before taking his time carefully pulling his shirt off. Yosuke let his eyes wander down his boyfriend’s back slowly, keeping the urge to run his hands along that smooth skin. _I mean, I’ll be doing it soon enough anyway._

The thought made Yosuke blush as he continued to watch Souji strip of his pants and underwear until there was nothing left to cover that tight ass. Souji glanced over his shoulder and gave Yosuke a wink, “Go ahead and get undressed and you can wear a towel if that makes you more comfortable. I’ll wear one too.”

“T-thanks.” Yosuke began to take off all of his clothes and was tossed a towel as soon as his pants were off. Souji was grinning and shaking his head as Yosuke with a towel already wrapped around his hips. Yosuke quickly took his underwear off and wrapped the towel around so that he could join Souji in pulling all of the soaps out of the cabinets and some water to wash with.

“Alright Yosuke,” Souji put his hands on his hips in front of the two stools set out for them. “you get to choose who goes first.”

“Umm, could you start out?” Yosuke sat down in one of the stools when Souji pointed. Souji sat behind and picked up one of the small buckets, carefully soaking Yosuke in hot water.

“Start washing yourself on the front side, I’ll get your back and then we’ll do me.”

“Okay.” Yosuke complied by picking up the shampoo bottle and lathered his hair and his body with the bar of soap while Souji used those expert hands to slide more soap down his back all the way down to his tailbone. Yosuke relaxed as the firm touches started massaging his shoulders and neck. It took Yosuke a good five minutes to realize that he still needed to wash the soap off and help Souji wash himself too. “We, I mean, I should wash off and you should start soaping yourself up.”

Souji chuckled and turned around, “Sure sure, just make sure to wash _everything_ off before you start on me so that the bath water doesn’t get dirty.”

“I know that!” Yosuke burst out, mostly just embarrassed. “I’m not a kid.”

“I know.” Souji’s smirk was both endearing and infuriating to Yosuke and, at that moment, just irritating. Even so, Yosuke finished cleaning up so that he could feel his partner’s back. He had felt those muscles before when hugging him and when they were having rough sex, but never this slow or thorough. His fingers brushed over every inch of that back gently until Souji shuddered and gave Yosuke another grin. “Yosuke, I think you did a pretty good job. Why don’t you hop into the bath first?”

Yosuke nodded and hurried into the warm bath water, shedding his towel before sitting down and relaxing. He threw his head back and sunk his body into the water until Souji announced that he was joining him. Yosuke dropped half his face into the water as he watched Souji climb into the bath beside him. Their bath was big, but not exactly too comfortable with two people.

“Yosuke, do you have any more room on your side?”

“Not if I’m going to keep most of my body in the tub.”

Souji sighed, “Why don’t you just sit in my lap?”

“Fine.” Yosuke complied and managed to rest himself flush against Souji who was more than happy to wrap his arms around Yosuke. Souji leaned forward, breathing in Yosuke’s ear before nibbling at it. Yosuke was alarmed and tried to reject how aroused he got just from the little bit of teasing. “I-I thought we were just taking a bath?”

“How can I just ignore that sexy ass of yours sitting right on me?” Souji almost purred and Yosuke became very aware of the fact that he was sitting on Souji’s dick, which was becoming hard from the amount of moving Yosuke was doing. Souji, almost fully aroused, began playing with Yosuke’s nipples, twisting and flicking them with his long fingers. Yosuke surrendered to the hot touches on his chest and every now and then when Souji would bring his hand down lower, Yosuke would moan low in his throat.

“F-fuck partner.”

“I can’t prep you here so will you help me out a bit?” Souji moaned when Yosuke caught on to his meaning and started moving his body slightly up and down, rubbing against Souji’s erection in all the right ways.

As their need grew, the faster they went. Water splashed out of the tub as Yosuke tried to keep the pace that Souji’s hand was moving. Yosuke could feel himself drawing near, moaning out, “I’m gonna-”

That hand kept going even as Yosuke’s cum came out into the water in spurts, his body shuddering with the pleasure. Souji reached his climax soon after, groaning as his seed emptied into the bath water, joining Yosuke’s.

Both of them relaxed in the afterglow, Yosuke leaning against Souji. “Hey Souji.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re gonna have to take another bath after this.”

Souji laughed. “We are, but if I take another one with you, I’ll be taking baths all night with you.”

“I’d be okay with that.” Yosuke whispered under his breath. He didn’t care about the water, the money-none of it mattered. Yosuke looked up to that face that he loved with all of his heart and knew that in that bathroom, he had all that he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing that I did for bzou. Part of a drabble series I'm gonna do since I have more prompts to do in the future.


End file.
